


pred•a•tors

by DieroteRosine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #MonsterLovinWeekend, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Possession, Claws, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fights, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Happy Ending, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, Knotting, Laboratories, Light Choking, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Oral Sex, Owl Hybrid Bokuto Koutarou, Pet Names, Plant Hybrid Akaashi Keiji, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Prisoners, Public Sex, Rimming, Romance, Science Experiments, Scientist Tsukishima Kei, Sex in the forest, Shapeshifting, Tails, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Unusual Dicks, Wings, Wolf Hybrid Kuroo Tetsurou, in every term possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: Power outage was always one of the situations that they discussed in the training sessions but never really considered - after all, in addition to normal resources, the system was also powered by an emergency generator, which should make a power failure almost impossible.Well, the emphasis was on "almost". Because here he was now - in the farthest corner of the underground facility, unarmed and alone among more than two dozen hybrids, half of which held him responsible for their current situation.And what that meant for him, Tsukishima didn't want to know.___________When a power outage occurs in Tsukishima's laboratory, he is suddenly faced with the decision to flee alone or to let three hybrids help him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 26
Kudos: 398
Collections: HQ Monster Lovin Weekend 2020





	pred•a•tors

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, guys!  
> Welcome to day 2 of the MonsterLovinWeekend and my piece for BAKT! 
> 
> Please read the tags, as in the work before we will have some rough action :)

The security door opened with a rush. In the light of the kerosene lamps the man, who was now hurrying down the corridor, cast long shadows on the floor. Another door opened, the flashing camera above it indicating that the man was not being left out of sight. His footsteps echoed off the bare walls as he clutched his documents and small bag tighter and accelerated his pace. His way led him directly to the large iron door, which was at the end of the corridor and flanked by two men, both with black suits and AK's under their arms. The blond man nodded briefly to each of them, held his ID in front of the scanner and a short time later this door opened with a crack and a rush.

His gaze wandered down the long dark stairs and he sighed softly before turning to one of the men:

"As always. If I am not back up in an hour, get me out."

The person opposite nodded wordlessly before the door closed behind the newcomer and let out a soft beep implying that this door would not open again anytime soon.

Instantly an automatic light flickered on and bathed the stairs in a cold glow, the sterile walls lifeless. Nobody would ever suspect what was hidden behind these hundreds of meters of concrete and steel and so the man winced slightly when he reached the bottom of the stairs only to be greeted with a high whistle. Not that it was his first visit to "hell", but one thing he learned quickly - "hell" made what the name promised out of its inhabitants. And so it was not surprising that each of the scientists avoided this part of the building like the plague. The shrill whistling got louder the closer the blond man got to the first cell sections, his hands subconsciously dug harder into the folder with the documents, his restless breathing clearly visible in the coolness of the corridor.

As soon as he stepped around the corner and another corridor stretched in front of him, the whistling stopped and gave way to a shout.

"Hey Doc! You're back already. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The man raised his head and adjusted his glasses slightly, one hand buried in his jacket pocket, as he approached one of the cells, behind which a blond-haired man was sitting, grinning broadly at him. The man rose elegantly from his cross-legged position and moved like a big cat to the bars until only a few centimeters separated him from the visitor. A playful baring of teeth crossed his face and he cocked his head, one hand tightly around the bars while the other stroked his lower body in a suggestive gesture.

"Did you miss me that much?" He purred, his amber eyes fixed on the newcomer. _"Tsukishima-chan."_

“Terushima. I don't remember allowing you to call me by my name."

The inmate pouted, but slid closer so that his crotch rubbed the bars provocatively, his eyebrow twitching up in amusement.

"Oh come on, _Doc_ , I'm just teasing you a little. It's so lonely in my cell. I haven't been able to jerk off properly for days, I simply don't have enough inspiration."

Tsukishima acknowledged this statement with a click of his tongue and Terushima chuckled softly.

"Doc, how about it? You forget your job for a second and come to see me in my cell? I promise you, I'll be a _very good boy._ "

At the last words his eyes flickered and a blink of an eye later fangs, cat ears and a spotted tail appeared around him.

Tsukishima shook his head and picked up his portfolio.

 _"Two minutes, complete transformation, didn't take his medication,_ " he muttered and Terushima's demeanor changed. The man took a step back, growling, his eyes still on Tsukishima.

"Doc", all lightness had disappeared from his voice, "Doc, if I were you I would think twice about whether I would come here alone every time. Not everyone in hell is as nice as I am."

With a click of his tongue, Tsukishima lifted his head, met the cat-man's ice-cold gaze, and then shrugged.

“ _I_ didn't lock you up here, Terushima. And I'm just doing my job. So please take out your anger on someone else."

"Oh and on whom?!", The cat hybrid leapt forward, both hands on the cell bars, his face grimacing in anger. “I'm all alone here! I'm getting fucking crazy! If I have to stay here, at least make sure that the two cells next door are occupied again!"

Tsukishima folded his portfolio. "I would like that, but after you couldn't stop picking a fight the last time during your permission to go out, we had to take such measures."

Terushima's tail whipped restlessly back and forth and Tsukishima could see from the way his knuckles protruded white that he had caught Terushima's sore spot. With another shrug, he turned around and was about to go to the next cell section when suddenly a tail closed around his wrist and almost threw him off balance.

“Doc!” Terushima's voice was almost pleading, “please get me out of here! I can't take it anymore! Doc. _Please!_ I can't help that - "

Tsukishima jerked free from the tight grip and shook his wrist after he had brought several meters between himself and the cat hybrid. The light from the corridor threw a few rays into the cell opposite him and bathed Terushima's face in cold light. The young man stared at him with wide, desperate eyes. Nothing remained of the provocative manner that he had displayed minutes before. He clung to the bars like a helpless animal and Tsukishima swallowed anxiously, knowing that he could not help him.

Since the government had classified hybrid humans as a threat, it had become the task of the scientists to decipher the origin of their origin and suppress the gene in further births. But that also meant that the hybrids were kept in cages like monsters, hidden from society, cooped up until their DNA was broken down and made usable. Tsukishima took a deep breath, his pounding heart would give him away if he just stepped closer and so he stayed at a distance when he turned to Terushima.

“I'll be back tomorrow at 8 o'clock. Until then, be so good and take your medicine, okay?"

The person opposite did not answer him, only his face sagged and with a last nervous twitch of the tail the young man withdrew into the darkness of his cell.

Tsukishima no longer knew exactly how he got into the organization, all he knew was that he had been researching the DNA of the hybrids side by side with the greatest scientists for several years now. His role in this game was to be the middleman to the beings. Their contact person, their doctor, their pastoral care - the latter being a ridiculous task, considering that the hybrids had been robbed of their freedom to examine them. No pastor in the world would achieve success with them, and Tsukishima couldn't blame them. He himself hated the circumstances in which he had to research and not a day went by that he didn't think about giving it all up. But then he remembered that he was about to draw the decisive conclusions and then the hybrids would be _free_. Only a few more steps had to be taken before he would hold the means to suppress the hybrid gene in the future. This would save hundreds of people the lives of cages, even if of course that in no way justified their current practices. It was much more of a promise for him not to give up now and to leave these beings to their unjust fate.

His daily tour took him through many cell blocks - each full of hybrids of various origins, the only common feature of which was that they had fallen into the hands of the government. Some of them hadn't spoken a single word to him since they were admitted, others talked to him almost like old friends, and still others tried to lure Tsukishima into their cells again and again. If you considered the fact that they were locked in solitary cells for years and only shooed into a common room once a week, Tsukishima could understand that all too well.

Although of course he didn't get too close to any of the inmates, too often there had been violent clashes between the hybrids, in which Tsukishima had seen their true power and decided to stay away from them. He wasn't very interested in being shredded by fangs or strangled by a tail. Tsukishima subconsciously rubbed the bite scar on his arm, which a tiger hybrid had left on him a few years ago after he overpowered Tsukishima during a visit and dragged him into his cell. Back then, it was only thanks to the intervention of other hybrids that nothing worse had happened to the blonde.

Those “other” hybrids to which Tsukishima opened the door at this moment and was greeted with a unanimous "Tsukki!" at the door frame. The roll of his eyes came almost instinctively and he snorted softly.

“For the hundredth time, if you absolutely have to call me by my name, at least say Tsukishima. What should my bosses think when they listen to our video recordings?"

The man in the first cell smiled slightly, his short black hair was partially interrupted by a few green leaves and tendrils and he gave Tsukishima a friendly nod.

"I tell them every time too, but I am only listened to when you are not in the room."

That drew a dry snort from Tsukishima. “I'm sorry, Akaashi. I couldn't take that _audacity_ all day."

"HEY!" Interfered now the second man, who was hanging upside down from a pole in his cell and was just about to do a few forward bends. In the pale light of the room his wide, gray feathered wings shimmered captivatingly and when a pair of bright yellow bird eyes flashed Tsukishima, he tilted his head. "Bokuto, isn't it a bit counterproductive if you give yourself a push with your wings when you work out?"

"That's what I've been saying all the time! See Bo, even Tsukki thinks that.", a cynical snort came from the last cell. Leaning against the bars stood a black-haired man with a crooked grin, whose wolf ears and tail twitched in amusement. Tsukishima wrinkled his nose, fixing his gaze on the gleaming white fangs and clicked his tongue.

"Kuroo, you called him Tsukki again." Akaashi remarked quietly and Kuroo smirked. “That's because it's his name. Tsukishima is his big brother, this here is our Tsukki."

The very same "Tsukki" rolled his eyes again with a smile and then let himself fall on the bench in the corridor, which was positioned so that he could keep an eye on all three hybrids.

“So guys, you know the procedure. Medication, yes no? Complaints? Other wishes - and no, Bokuto, I can't let you out, even if you ask that every time."

The gray-haired hybrid owl gave a puff before spreading his wings and approaching the bars, both arms crossed over his chest. Kuroo yawned softly, his empty medicine jar in hand, and gave Tsukishima a friendly grin.

"I'm done. No more drugs for me. Complaints? The only problem is that I've had to watch the same sports program for days because Mister Universe here really wants to learn from the professionals.” Now he bared his teeth. "Wishes? You know what I want, Baby, but I can also tell you again."

"No thanks, it's enough for me if I have to hear in every other cell block how much they would like to fuck me, so I think I'll pass."

Kuroo's gaze darkened and Bokuto's eyebrows twitched warningly, while Akaashi threw a cool look at the door - almost as if he could see the hybrids behind it, who called Tsukishima those desires every day.

"You should finally tell us the names of these guys, Tsukki.", Kuroo's voice sounded lurking and Tsukishima realized that his comment might have provoked an argument. In all the years that the three men in front of him had been crouching in these cells, they had developed a close bond with Tsukishima and soon asserted a certain kind of property claim on the blonde.

At first only subconsciously, with looks and gestures, but on the days when the hybrids met in the courtyard there had been bloody fights from one time to another because one of the others had looked at Tsukishima in the wrong way. At least since the incident with the tiger hybrid, the three men had become so aggressively protective that even the other guards noticed it. Since then, the group of men has been regarded as the blond's “pets”, a term that Tsukishima _loathed_. Because the men were humans like him, albeit with special “gadgets”.

Kuroo was a wolf hybrid, with the habit of howling at the moon, even if he never saw it under the meters of concrete. Bokuto belonged to the bird hybrids, more specifically the owl hybrids, and had twisted his wings while sleeping in the cramped cell so often that Tsukishima wasn't even sure he could still fly at all. The last in the group was Akaashi, who, unlike the others, was not an animal but a plant hybrid. In every season of the year flowers, leaves and tendrils sprout from the young man's skin, whereby he had the special ability to let tendrils of any length grow out of his body. A fact that Kuroo and Bokuto envied him again and again, because Akaashi never had to lift a finger - he could just let his tendrils do the dirty work.

Those tendrils were just unconsciously playing around with Akaashi's T-shirt edge, revealing a perfect view of the man's stomach. Tsukishima bowed his head, but neither Bokuto nor Kuroo missed the movement and the two men grinned at each other. During the time of their "accommodation" here, each of the three had tried in one way or another to approach Tsukishima and even if the blonde always kept the distance with all professionalism, each of them knew about the somewhat _too long looks_ or _the smile_ , when Tsukishima thought he was unobserved. It was a game they played together and in the end there could only be winners. Because while Tsukishima stumbled over the thoughts of the three hybrids a few times too often, the men had a change from the dreary everyday life in their cells.

Bokuto leaned back a little, one arm propped against the bars. “But seriously, Tsukki. Tell us the names of the guys and I promise they'll never bother you again."

Sighing, Tsukishima folded his portfolio and pressed two fingers against the bridge of his nose. “You know I'm not allowed to. If it ever comes out that I'm inciting you against each other, then I'm out of my job and you will be behind bars forever."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about the bars.", Kuroo bared his teeth, "as long as you are here, all of this is bearable."

Tsukishima bit his tongue, the desire to reach out his hand and caress Kuroo's cheek omnipresent. He hated how Kuroo managed to still be charming and engaging despite all the circumstances - the mere thought of being cooped up in such a small room for more than a few hours made Tsukishima's hands shake. Akaashi now leaned forward, arms hanging from the bars and watched Tsukishima with his intense ice-blue eyes.

“Tetsu is right. I'm just glad that you are here with us."

"Yes, Tsukki makes even hell bearable.", Bokuto beamed, while his wings flapped excitedly and he grinned broadly at Tsukishima. "Even if of course it will be much better when we are finally out of here."

Tsukishima sighed softly and was about to answer Bokuto that unfortunately it could still be years before that was the case, when suddenly the light began to flicker.

Immediately all four men fell silent and watched with confused looks as the light flashed twice more strongly and then went out completely. And then Tsukishima heard a noise that made his hair stand on end.

A loud click and then a rush.

In the total darkness of the cell block, Tsukishima clung to his briefcase with wide eyes and listened into the blackness. His heart was pounding against his chest in staccato, he knew only too well what the noise meant.

"Tsukishima?", Akaashi's hesitant voice sounded closer than it should and Tsukishima backed away further into the room, trying not to make a sound. He groped backwards for the large security door that separated him from the three hybrids and represented his only way to freedom. But when his hand touched the metal and he felt a cool breeze, he pressed a hand over his mouth - the knowledge that the door was open enough to make him whimper.

Power outage was always one of the situations that they discussed in the training sessions but never really considered - after all, in addition to normal resources, the system was also powered by an emergency generator, which should make a power failure almost impossible. Well, the emphasis was on _"almost"_. Because here he was now - in the farthest corner of the underground facility, unarmed and alone among more than two dozen hybrids, half of which held him responsible for their current situation. And what that meant for him, Tsukishima didn't want to know.

Unable to orient himself properly, Tsukishima pushed further towards the door, eyes fixed on the darkness, hoping to see at least one movement. A rustling right next to him made him freeze and when steps approached shortly thereafter, Tsukishima turned around, ready to sprint back through the corridors in the dark. But before he could even take a single step, the floor was suddenly pulled from under his feet and not a second later a weight landed on his chest, which made it impossible for him to move.

"WHAmmppf-", a hand pressed over his mouth and a voice hissed: _"Be quiet. If you scream, they will know that you are still here."_

The voice was unmistakably Kuroo, one more reason for Tsukishima to panic against him, trying to squirm himself free. There was an exasperated growl when he touched Kuroo's tail, the black-haired man leaned back a little, but still kept his hand on Tsukishima's mouth.

"You have to stop fighting, we just want to help you.", he grumbled quietly and suddenly Akaashi appeared next to Tsukishima.

He could see this clearly because he had a small LED lamp in his hand and shone it in Kuroo's and Tsukishima's faces. Tsukishima winced when he saw Bokuto also crouching next to him. The owl hybrid turned his head and stared out into the pitch black corridor, before raising his thumb and Kuroo took his hand from Tsukishima's mouth.

" _What. was. that."_ , gasped the blonde and Kuroo rolled his eyes. "For being the smartest of us, Doc, you're really slow sometimes, ya know?"

Akaashi slipped closer and Tsukishima flinched in the other direction. “What Kuroo is saying is that there was a power outage and all the doors were opened. That means the corridors are now probably filled with more or less angry hybrids who would definitely like to get their hands on one of the guys who are to blame for their fate.” He looked at Tsukishima seriously. “But they don't know yet that you're still here. But if you just start running or even yell around, they'll get you faster than you can say "hell"."

Tsukishima's mind raced. On the one hand, Akaashi was definitely right that the other inmates didn't know he was still here, but that also meant that no one except Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo would suspect him here. And with the power outage, the cameras were also turned off so that not even the guards in the control room could see him. So he was now alone with the three hybrids and could only hope that they would keep their sympathy towards him outside of their cells. If even one of them realized that Tsukishima had been making their lives a living hell for years, no one would be able to save him in time.

With a fluttering breath he closed his eyes, trying to get his racing pulse under control, playing the many escape possibilities in his head in a constant sequence. The weight on his chest slowly shifted and with one last look at him, Kuroo backed away before reaching out to Tsukishima with a hand. The blonde grabbed it uncertainly and let himself be pulled to his feet. Immediately afterwards, a fluffy tail looped around his waist, close enough to make Tsukishima twitch back.

"Calm down," muttered Kuroo. "As I said, we don't want to harm you, but you'd better stay with us if you don't want to end up in shreds."

A snarl escaped Tsukishima and he pushed the tail away. "Who tells me that I can trust you?"

Almost indignant, Bokuto shook his head and put both arms on his hips. "What does that mean?! We like you, that's why!"

"But I -", Tsukishima broke off, his heart was beating a little faster, a pained expression on his face.

"Just because you are one of the people working here it doesn't mean that you are like them, Tsukishima." Akaashi stepped closer, his ice-blue eyes in the dark directed at the blonde and he smiled. “You always wanted to help us. So let us help _you_ now."

Without further ado, Kuroo added: "And besides, even if you don't trust us, _for whatever reason_ , it is certainly safer with us than alone among the other hybrids."

The LED light was reflected in his white fangs, reason enough for Tsukishima to step restlessly from one leg to the other. The prospect of not having to oppose any of them made his heartbeat flutter again, his hands trembling against his sides.

"Come on, Doc, we won't touch you without your consent, WE aren't predators."

The meaning behind Kuroo's words stung Tsukishima, and he bit his tongue. He adjusted his glasses, ignoring the pounding heart, before nodding.

"I think you are right."

"Of course we are, you should definitely stay with us.", Kuroo snorted and then added a little more quietly: "After all, if humans already behave like animals, how do you think will the _real_ animals behave?"

Just as Tsukishima was about to reply, there was a loud clatter at the end of the hallway and everyone stopped. Tsukishima's stomach contracted painfully and only when Akaashi gently squeezed his hand did he realize that he had reached for the older man's hand. Bokuto and Kuroo had a whispered conversation next to them before Bokuto nodded and walked to the door.

"Who's there?" He called out into the blackness of the corridor, his wings spread protectively so that no one could get past him.

In response, they got another clang, and now Kuroo's tail wrapped itself around Tsukishima's waist as a warning. "Hello? I can see you! I'm an owl, so you can come out!"

Bokuto's voice sounded clear and steady and Tsukishima was sure that he had never heard him talk like that in his life. Usually Bokuto was always cranked up, laughing, joking and full of childlike energy, but the way he now stood in the doorway with his legs apart and wings outstretched he was a completely new person. Akaashi's fingers caressed the back of Tsukishima's hand soothingly, a sign that he shouldn't worry, but the blonde could see the uncertainty flicker on Akaashi's features. Understandable - there were only four of them, though, much more like three, because Tsukishima wouldn't have a realistic chance against any of the hybrids.

A loud scratching close by elicited a surprised hiss from Tsukishima, his gaze fixed on Bokuto, who was still staring into the darkness.

“Bo.”, That came from Kuroo, “I can smell him. It smells like -"

"Snake!"

Bokuto jumped forward and all Tsukishima heard afterwards was the ugly sound of two beings clashing with claws and teeth. A loud crunch cut the silence and this time it was Akaashi who clung convulsively to Tsukishima. Kuroo's ears twitched nervously. Then nothing happened for a while and just as Tsukishima wanted to ask if they should see what had happened, a loud sigh sounded.

“Ah that little bastard. You can come out."

Tsukishima hadn't noticed that he had been holding his breath, but now he slumped, a relieved snort from Kuroo and a smile from Akaashi at his side. When they stepped out into the darkness of the hallway, Bokuto was perched on a man Tsukishima was all too familiar with. The olive-green hair was hard to see in the LED light, but the annoyed patching of the tongue did not escape him.

“What do you say to this.” The man snorted and grinned cheerlessly, “the freaks have teamed up with the Doctor. You have no shame at all, do you?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't talk so much shit, Daishou, after all, you're the one who's lying on the ground right now."

Daishou's eyes narrowed dangerously at Kuroo's malicious words. "Fuck you, asshole. But I have to say I'm impressed. Who would've guessed that you would be able to lure Blondie into your cells. Thought he had something like standard, but apparently I was wrong."

The words of the snake hybrid made Tsukishima back off a little, them hitting him harder than expected.

"Nobody here has lured anyone into a cell.", Akaashi replied calmly, "We just make sure that Tsukishima can leave hell healthy, that's all."

"Right, stop assuming shit like that.", Bokuto growled and slid down a little so that his knee pressed into Daishou's neck.

The snake rolled his eyes before baring his fangs. "Well then, good luck with it. I heard a little bird chirping earlier that all of us had headed for the exit, so have fun getting Doc through there safely."

The three other men gave each other a meaningful look and Tsukishima's throat tightened. Of course there was only one exit from Hell, the one he had taken an hour ago, and this safety measure would now be his undoing. It was only logical that the hybrids would try to escape, he would do the same if he were them. Especially since none of them had done anything bad and this was probably their only chance to return to their old life.

But that now meant that Tsukishima was the only human to face the rest of the hybrids if he wanted to go back upstairs. Daishou gave a small laugh and seemed to make himself comfortable with Bokuto on his back.

"I would like to see the spectacle, but I'm not that into blood."

For this he got a warning look from Kuroo. “What are you doing around here anyway? Don't you want to get out of here too?"

"Oh come on, as soon as the front doors open, the little armed jumping jacks will shoot us, so I'll wait until the first chaos has subsided and then slip away when nobody is looking."

Bokuto cocked his head. "If you weren't such a sneaky bastard, you'd be a really good ally."

Daishou snarled and laughed, his reptilian eyes fixed on Tsukishima. "Too bad, now the doc has to escape only with the help of the freaks. I like to say it again - good luck."

And with that sentence he spun around, bit Bokuto in the hand and used the shock of the other to disappear as quickly as he had come.

Bokuto stared after him, cursing, the clear bite mark on his hand bleeding slightly.

"Don't worry, we won't see him again anytime soon.", Kuroo growled softly as the owl hybrid tried to hurry after Daishou. "It is much more important now that we get out of here as quickly as possible and protect Tsukki."

The latter chewed his lower lip, a thought clear in the back of his mind. It was almost ridiculous that he hadn't figured it out on his own. While Kuroo and Akaashi discussed what to do next under their breath, Tsukishima quietly cleared his throat and all pairs of eyes turned to him.

"I might have an idea."

The sound of footsteps echoed on the walls as the four men hurried side by side through the darkness towards the exit. Kuroo was walking a few meters in front of them, nose pointing forward and scenting at every corner - ready to face anyone who would get in their way. Bokuto covered their back, his wings spread wide and his bright yellow eyes turned back again and again. Tsukishima and Akaashi were walking right next to each other, the vines of the plant hybrid had wrapped themselves protectively around Tsukishima's wrist and held him close. As expected, they hadn't encountered any other hybrids, which only confirmed Daishou's statement that everyone had gathered at the exit.

They were just turning the next corner when they heard muffled voices at the end of the corridor. Tsukishima stopped instantly, his heartbeat uncomfortably fast, as Kuroo perked his ears and listened. But Tsukishima already knew who it was and the fact made him go pale. Akaashi's hand went to his back, a low voice in his ear.

"What is it? Who's there?"

Before the blonde could even answer, however, a loud snarling sounded through the corridor. "Ahhhh, if that's not our favorite lap dog Kuroo? Where did you leave your lackeys?"

Tsukishima clung convulsively to Akaashi's side, who also took a sharp breath. _"Tendou."_ , Kuroo's voice didn't let through what he thought of this discovery, but the way the hair on the back of his neck stood up told Tsukishima enough. The monkey hybrid came closer, prancing in the light of the flashlight, apparently not yet spotting the rest of the group. Whistling, he leaned forward and cocked his head.

"Funny isn't it? We haven't had a power failure until now. Too bad that - “, he paused in mid-sentence before his eyes widened. "Oh oho oho? Look who we got there? Am I mistaken or is that our dearest Doc?” Tendou's monkey tail curled up in amusement and he bared his teeth. “Where did you pick him up? And much more important - ", his grin grew even wider, “what do we do with him now?"

Kuroo growled deeply, one hand pressed against Tendou's upper body and pushed him back a little. "Fuck off! You won't do anything to him at all! _He_ makes sure that we all get out of here safely!"

The red-haired monkey hybrid cackled. "Oh is that so? Well, that should also be of interest to the rest. Toshi! Semi-semi! Miya! I found the doctor!"

The weak LED light just captured how three shadows came closer from the darkness and Tsukishima's hair stood up. Beside him Akaashi cursed under his , the tendrils wrapped protectively around Tsukishima and Bokuto spread his wings further, the claws on his hands extended, ready to defend them. Next to Tendou, Ushijima, an eagle hybrid, stepped into the light and stared blankly in the direction of the group of four. He was joined by Semi, who wiggled his ears bored and gave Kuroo an unimpressed look. The lynx hybrid and the wolf hybrid had already clashed in a number of situations, as both had too large an ego and were reluctant to be ordered around by others. The last of the group was Atsumu Miya, a Japanese fox who was just about to clean his fangs with one of his claws.

“ _Doc_ , what a pleasant surprise! Who would have thought that we would get two presents today?” The latter grinned. “First the power failure and then one of the people who made our lives hell. Is it my birthday today?"

“Shut up! Even if the power outage comes in handy, you will not put your hands on Tsukishima!”, Bokuto grimaced and stood threateningly in front of the blonde.

Atsumu snorted amused. “ _Tsukishima_. Are we on name basis already? But I'm sorry if I have to disappoint you. I won't let Blondie get away from us here.” Semi nodded. “How was that? We are animals? Then it will be time for us to behave like real animals."

"Only over my dead body!", Kuroo's voice was nothing more than a hiss and Tsukishima winced as Tendou cocked his head and grinned.

"That can be arragend."

The next sound that cut the silence was a yowl, when Kuroo and Bokuto jumped off almost simultaneously and were brought to the ground by the other four while still in the air. Tsukishima stared, eyes wide in shock, at the scene that unfolded in the flickering light of the flashlight.

Kuroo caught Semi in the neck and just as his fangs were digging into the white skin, Tendou landed on Kuroo's back and yanked his head back. A few meters further, Ushijima and Bokuto crashed into each other midst air, all feathers and claws, while Atsumu grabbed Bokuto's leg and dragged him down. Tsukishima had to watch in horror as Kuroo was thrown to the ground by his two attackers and Semi buried his fangs in the neck of the black-haired man. Bokuto, already on the ground, struggled to get the two men off his back, but without success.

Only when a loud bang cut the air and all four attackers were thrown with force against the nearest wall did Tsukishima wake up from his numbness of fear. In front of him - in the light of the flashlight - stood Akaashi, arms outstretched threateningly and several tendrils whipped through the air around him. His entire back shook from the effort to push the four hybrids against the wall, his legs trembled and he took a halting breath.

"How about we're all staying calm now.", Akaashi's voice was menacingly quiet, the air shimmered with his sheer power, enough to leave Tsukishima speechless.

Only after Akaashi gave him a short nod, the blonde hurried to the other two and helped them up. Kuroo swore softly to himself how the "fucking lynx" would dare to bite him, but all in all, the two seemed unharmed. Relief spread in Tsukishima and he needed exactly this moment to realize that he had been really worried about Kuroo and Bokuto up to now. Akaashi was certainly stepping closer, his face covered in flowers and leaves that snaked his entire neck. Tendou cackled again, even if like the rest of the crowd he was still pressed against the wall.

“So that's it. The great Akaashi finally shows us his power, I am delighted."

The rest of his sentence was drowned out in a gasp as Akaashi gave him a frosty look and a tendril wrapped around the redhead's neck. He let the man gasp for air for several heartbeats until he released the pressure.

"I hope we would have clarified that too. _Nobody_ touches Tsukishima!" And with a hiss he added: “As well as Bokuto and Kuroo. I don't feel like breaking your neck, but if you do something to them, I have no other choice."

Atsumu raised his arms in resignation and Semi lowered his head. "Yeah got it, we don't want any stress."

"Funny, that looked different one moment ago.", Kuroo grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Let's just leave it at that. You keep your hands off us. As soon as we're out of here we'll go our own ways anyway, so why start trouble now.” Akaashi stepped closer to the four men on the wall and smiled coolly at them. "If I let go of you right now, we'll go to the front door together and if even one of you comes up with the idea of dancing out of line again, I'll show you why I'm called “Poison Ivy"."

Tendou grinned toothy, then nodded to his friends. "Got it, Baby."

With a rumble, the four men crashed to the ground and scrambled to their feet under the attentive gaze of Akaashi. Tsukishima watched cautiously as the other men withdrew and headed for the exit door. He only noticed how Bokuto entwined his fingers with his and led him down the rest of the aisles.

As expected, a good two dozen other hybrids had gathered at the foot of the stairs and they all turned to face the newcomers. A whisper became loud as soon as the first discovered Tsukishima and he saw Terushima giving him a long look, but Tendou took it upon himself to prance forward and loudly proclaim: "If you don't want to have any problems with our daisy here, I would keep my hands off the doc. Blondie apparently knows how to get us out of here without any of us getting shot, so pull yourself together.” His gaze stayed on Tsukishima. "For now."

Flanked by Bokuto and Akaashi and Kuroo behind him as support, Tsukishima carefully climbed the stairs, ignoring the thought of what would happen if the plan somehow failed. He hardly took a deep breath that moment he reached the steel door, which, as he knew, could be locked with a lever mechanism for emergencies. Akaashi squeezed his hand barely noticeable, his face tense and Tsukishima could literally feel Bokuto vibrate next to him. The freedom of all hybrids was within one's grasp, barely a hop and two doors away and then each of them would be able to hide. Tsukishima knocked on the door in a shaky voice, trying to sound calmer than he was.

"Guys! Get me out! It's damn dark in here and I don't know how long I can run away from the hybrids!"

There was a rustling and Tsukishima caught the restrained whispering of two people before someone spoke up.

"Can you identify yourself?"

"Of course, should I slide my ID through the door slot?"

More whispers and Kuroo's tail lashed nervously against Tsukishima's legs.

"Yes, slip your it through and then see what we can do for you."

With trembling fingers and under the watchful eyes of all the hybrids at the end of the stairs, Tsukishima pulled out his ID and bent down before sliding the thin plastic sheet under the door. Then there was silence, no whispering and only a slight rustling now and then, while the minutes stretched like chewing gum and Tsukishima slowly panicked. It couldn't mean anything good that the door still hadn't opened.

Just when the blonde was about to give up hope that anything would happen at all, there was a deep clacking and scraping and Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto could just move into the shadows when a glaring light fell on Tsukishima and blinded him. With one hand in front of his eyes, the blonde blinked against the light of the flashlight and straight into a barrel of an AK. He swallowed dryly, his hand still trembling.

"Thank you, could -" he cleared his throat, "could you possibly take the gun down?"

“Only when you step out of the room. Sure you are alone? Surely all cells should have opened. How can it be that you made it this far on your own?” The guard asked suspiciously, the gun still pointing at Tsukishima.

He nervously adjusted his glasses. "I guess I was just lucky." And he added a little quieter. “Besides, didn't they always tell us that the hybrids would be free when we've researched everything? Would it be so dramatic if one of them escaped?"

The guard's laugh rang uncomfortably in Tsukishima's ears and made him flinch.

"Oh this old story? No, no, the hybrids stay with us. There was once a plan to let them go, but it was quickly rejected. The government does not want to expose the population to any danger."

Tsukishima didn't even have to turn around to know with what expression the other hybrids were staring at him with. His entire body went cold and he kept eye contact with the guard as if numb, his head repeated the words he had just heard in an endless monologue. _It was never the plan to let them go in the first place._ All these years he had worked in vain, subjecting the people behind him to terrible mental agony, just for never leaving them free anyway. Something whistled in his ears. A high-pitched sound that gave him a headache and he gasped, one hand clawing into the door frame for help. The keeper's questions as to whether everything would be okay was drowned out in a roar. The blood pulsed in Tsukishima's ears, the panicked pounding of his heart painfully against his chest, and he choked.

And then it everything happened at once.

The guard took a step forward, Kuroo shot out of the shadows and before the man could even think of shooting, two tendrils knocked the weapon out of his hands. The second man opened his mouth, ready to scream when Bokuto incapacitated him with a single aimed blow.

Tsukishima's hands hit the floor, his breathing unable to cope with the guilt that had just been placed on his shoulders. An overwhelmed, painful whimper escaped his mouth and he pressed both arms against his stomach. In a matter of seconds, Bokuto was at his side, wrapping an arm around him and lifting him up as if he weighed no more than a feather.

"Let's get out of here.", Kuroo kneed next to them and Akaashi nodded, his head turned down and he nodded to the others.

Shortly afterwards, several dozen hybrids broke out of the front door of the facility into the fresh night air. The stars sparkled brightly above their heads and for a moment everyone paused, almost incredulous looks on their faces. Tsukishima realized that some of them had not seen the sky in over five years and again the wave of guilt swept over him. With all his strength he clung to Bokuto, who only gave him an encouraging look.

Then there was movement in the group and within a few seconds various bird hybrids rose into the air, exuberant screams on their lips, overwhelmed by the freedom that was suddenly offered to them. The other hybrids started cautiously, then they went over into a trot and soon all kinds of creatures were sprinting through the dark forest around the facility. Claws scraped the ground, the breaking of the underwood a promise that Tsukishima would probably never see any of these people again.

And the next time Tsukishima looked back, it was only Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto who ran with him through the darkness.

The campfire crackled softly in the background. A silence had settled over the forest, the only sounds distant good night songs from the owls and now and then a deer scurrying through the undergrowth.

Tsukishima wrapped his arms tighter around his legs, head on his knees, and stared wordlessly into the dancing flames of the fire. The three hybrids laid down around him, legs and arms stretched out wide. No one had to tell Tsukishima that they enjoyed the sudden freedom of movement. He saw the way Kuroo's tail twitched happily even while he was half asleep and repeatedly hit Akaashi on the arm, who had leaned his head against a tree and was breathing the conifer-covered air. Bokuto sat on a branch one floor above, the feathers of his wings quivering with every little gust of wind.

Tsukishima couldn't imagine how it must feel for the three men to be free again. He himself had been able to go home every evening after work, nature for him a luxury that he had never really been aware of. But now when he saw the three men examining every inch of the earth with almost amorous eyes and looking at the sky looked like it was the most beautiful painting to them, Tsukishima became aware of what the government had stolen from these beings. And again he sighed deeply. Of course he had no idea and God, he really wanted to help. In retrospect, he called himself an idiot for believing that the government would release the hybrids again. Who would release a man who could single-handedly take down four men or one who could fly?

His gaze wandered to Akaashi, who was sleeping closest to him. The man's features were completely relaxed, and a pang of guilt made Tsukishima's heart contract. He had robbed these men of their freedom for so many years. With one hand, Tsukishima grabbed the other man's hand and winced when Akaashi suddenly opened his eyes.

"What's on your mind?", His voice barely more than a breath, just loud enough that it could drown out the crackling fire.

"I don't understand why you stayed with me.", Tsukishima answered honestly and Akaashi nodded in understanding. His thumb caressed the back of Tsukishima's hand soothingly and for a moment they just sat there, the flickering fire the only movement in the small clearing.

"We stayed with you because you were the only person who ever understood us." Akaashi sounded almost sorry, his eyes now also on the fire, "You did everything your job asked for, but you did never treated us like monsters, even if we are who we are.” A tendril from his back snapped a small branch into the fire and Tsukishima watched the flames slowly cracking apart the wood.

"You are no different than me," he muttered softly. "You are humans. Humans with fantastic abilities." When Akaashi lifted his head, he continued: “Some people can sing especially well, you can just let tendrils grow out of your back, Bokuto can fly and Kuroo can do - something."

This elicited a gentle snort from Akaashi and he ran his hand through the wolf's black hair. “I always thought I could understand why the government considered you dangerous. After all, you are stronger than me and other people. But then I saw that you only became dangerous after you were treated like animals."

Again silence fell over the clearing, only Bokuto above them began to snore softly. Akaashi's thumb still haunted Tsukishima's hand, the gesture so light as a feather and yet so intimate that Tsukishima's heart stumbled briefly at some moments.

"If only everyone would think that way." Akaashi muttered and tightened his grip on Tsukishima's hand. His heart fluttered again and he swallowed dryly.

Until a few hours ago he hadn't touched Akaashi's skin once and now he was sitting here and the unfamiliar warmth gave him goose bumps. Suddenly he became overly aware of his fast beating heart, the blue eyes that kept flitting to him and Akaashi's thumb that was drawing small circles on his skin.

"Tsukishima.", Akaashi's voice was a fine touch, but this time there was something in it that the blonde couldn't identify and he looked up. His next breath got stuck in his throat, at how intensely the other man watched him. “You know, there's something I've always wanted to try. But you would have to help me with that, Tsukishima."

When he nodded cautiously, a fine smile spread across Akaashi's features. With a flowing movement, the black-haired man turned completely to Tsukishima and the blonde suddenly felt two tendrils holding him by the arms, not too tight but strong enough that he couldn't jump up all of a sudden. The little smile stayed on Akaashi's face as the man slowly approached Tsukishima and didn't take his eyes off him.

"You don't have to be afraid," he whispered as a short tremor shook Tsukishima's body.

"I'm not afraid."

It was true. The goosebumps and his racing heart let him know that he wasn't afraid for a second. But something else that he thought was impossible until a few hours ago. Of course, he'd always enjoyed looking at the three men and feeling connected to them, but it wasn't more than a few long glances. Looks that spoke of curiosity and interest and could never have been _more_. More, like Akaashi's hand, which was just about to stroke Tsukishima's arm as light as a feather and made him tremble again.

"So sensitive." Akaashi purred, while his finger reached Tsukishima's chin and he lifted it slightly until they looked directly into each other's eyes. “Say, Tsukishima, will you allow me to go on? As much as I would like to give each other a few more weeks of “ _getting to know each other_ ”, I have to admit that I find it difficult to hold back right now. Now that there are no bars separating us from each other."

His words made Tsukishima tremble in his hands, the answer clear and yet Akaashi waited until Tsukishima pressed out a breathy _"Please."_ before gently lifting his chin further and pressing their lips together.

Akaashi's lips were so different than expected, slightly chapped around the edges, probably a result of biting them while being locked in a small room with Kuroo and Bokuto for years. The two fit together with ease, a kiss as easy as if they had never done anything else and Tsukishima sighed softly into the kiss as Akaashi playfully bit his lower lip. Without thinking, he opened his mouth, only to be greeted by Akaashi's tongue, which slowly began to explore his mouth. There was no hurry in their movements. Forgotten was the fear that one of them might decide against him - the moments behind bars seemed to go back weeks. And yet they were only a few hours away from being here and being imprisoned in a laboratory.

Tsukishima's hands dug into the forest floor, the tendrils on his arms still held him in place, and the prospect of being unable to move sent another shiver down Tsukishima's back. But this tickled with excitement and not with fear.

A low whimper escaped him and Akaashi smirked against his lips. "Mmm, that's so much better than I imagined."

His hand under Tsukishima's chin moved slowly backwards until it were buried in the blond curls and pulled Tsukishima's head jerkily towards them. Sighing, the man lost himself in their kiss, eyes fluttering closed, while Akaashi stole all air from him to breathe. The sudden pleasure rolled over him like a wave, made his body tingle. Again and again the older man nibbled his lip, kissed and bit until Tsukishima's lips were red and swollen from the caresses. His head spun and it felt a little like he was floating as Akaashi whimpered their kiss, completely losing himself in their touch.

Akaashi's second hand got caught in Tsukishima's shirt, an almost desperate attempt not to lose his grip. Cold fingers caressed the thin fabric and Tsukishima shuddered, his T-shirt only a little protection against the sensations that swept over him. Their tongues danced with each other, fingers made Tsukishima's body burn and Akaashi's small sighs made Tsukishima wish he could never hear anything else.

He didn't know when he had opened his legs, but the next thing he felt was Akaashi's knee, which moved against his excitement and elicited the smallest of mewls from him. Gasping for air, Tsukishima tore himself from their kiss and let his head fall back - a whimper filled the night.

And then suddenly they were no longer alone.

Tsukishima's hair stood up when a deep rumble sounded in his back. He tried to turn his head, but Akaashi still held him in place, his ice blue eyes now dark with excitement.

"Eyes on me," the man purred, sending an electric shock through his body down to his throbbing length. "If Tetsu wants something, he'll have to convince you, doesn't he, _Baby_?"

The pet name elicited a suppressed groan from Tsukishima, enough for Akaashi to pull him into a breathtaking kiss again as Kuroo began to brush his teeth over Tsukishima's neck. Akaashi's tendrils still tied him to the ground, a fact that was slowly making the blonde nervous. He moved against the two men with a twitch, each touch sending another surge of electricity through his body. Sharp teeth pierced his skin, hot breath danced over him, making him wince.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."; Kuroo's voice sounded breathless. "God. You smell so good.” Tsukishima's eyes rolled back as Kuroo dug his fangs possessively into his neck and growled.

" _Kuroo_.", the name rolled over his tongue like a cry for help and the bite in his neck got a little tighter.

Tsukishima could _feel_ the blood running down his back and chest, could _feel_ Kuroo tremble against him, his hands clenched on his hips, the restless breathing omnipresent. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, the sensation too much to process. The two pairs of hands _too warm, too close, too decisive_ and yet Tsukishima allowed it. Control fell from him like shackles and he moved together with the two men. They seemed to have made it their business to drive Tsukishima completely crazy, because while Akaashi was hogging Tsukishima's mouth, Kuroo kissed and nibbled his neck, the feeling of tongue on skin enough to make the blonde whimper.

"Oho oho, I'll sleep once and I'll already miss the grand finale?"

Tsukishima's eyes fluttered to Bokuto, who was sitting on a branch above them, grinning widely. He felt Kuroo smirk on the back of his neck and another bite directly on his throat, barely strong enough to break the fine skin, but enough to let Tsukishima take a sharp breath. The owl hybrid cocked his head and a breath later a rush could be heard before he appeared in Tsukishima's field of vision.

"You just started without me, I can't believe it." He sounded almost offended, his eyes glowing on Tsukishima's neck, from which the blood was dripping in thin strips over his chest.

Through a fog of excessive desire, Tsukishima could see the brief exchange of gazes between Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto, his brain not being able to process what was happening. He was all the more surprised when suddenly the tendrils on his arms came loose and lifted him off the ground, so that he hung in the air as if being staked. Three pairs of shining eyes examined his body, he was more vulnerable than ever before and for the first time Tsukishima became aware that these men were _indeed_ predators.

And he was their prey.

The first to reach him this time was Bokuto, his arms closing like a vice around Tsukishima's scratched neck, pulling him down to where he met the blonde in a kiss. The sheer untamed power of Bokuto crashed over him like a storm, all tongue and teeth, no chance to evade and Tsukishima gasped for air. His body burned and it was a lot, it was way too much. But it was _so good_. The man's warm hands were all over him, he heard the excited shaking of his wings and maybe that was enough to break Tsukishima.

The orgasm that shook his body suddenly knocked all the air out of his lungs, leaving the blond man with his mouth open and a silent scream on his lips.

These men were animals.

And they would devour him.

_Whole._

"Fuuuck."

Suddenly everything happened so quickly - in a single movement Kuroo tore Tsukishima's clothes, soaked with sweat and cum, and went to his knees in front of him. Akaashi's hands appeared on Tsukishima's neck and guided the blonde into another kiss, while Bokuto opened his pants and kicked them away. The moment Kuroo's lips closed around the semi-hard excitement of Tsukishima was the moment Tsukishima sobbed. The overstimulation was too much, his body was still completely exhausted from the previous orgasm and yet he could feel his cock become hard again in Kuroo's mouth.

His length twitched against the throat of the black-haired man, who looked at him with challenging eyes, a smug grin around his cock. Over and over again Akaashi broke away from him, Tsukishima's whimpers and gasps echoed across the field like a desperate song. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bokuto standing a little further away, the man's hand closed around his cock, the tip of his tongue focused between his teeth. The sight made Tsukishima's own excitement twitch in Kuroo's mouth and the black-haired man groan softly before he pushed Tsukishima even deeper, his eyes defiantly fixed on him.

“Come on Baby, show Kuroo what a good boy you can be. You lied to your superiors and helped several imprisoned people to escape.” Akaashi licked his neck, his tongue directly on Tsukishima's pulse. "I'm sure you want to show us how good you can be, right?"

In response, he got a nodded whimper from Tsukishima, whose dick at that very moment disappeared again into Kuroo's throat with a sucking sound.

"Tetsu."

The black-haired man gave a grumble, but, like Akaashi, moved away from the trembling Tsukishima, just long enough to give the blonde the opportunity to gasp for air.

What followed then made the Tsukishima's eyes go wide.

Instead of Kuroo's warm mouth, two tendrils wrapped themselves around his dripping cock and began to pick up a teasing slow pace almost immediately, the thin ends of the tendrils wrapped tightly around his tip. Tsukishima could literally feel himself dripping onto the floor and when he took a shaky breath and looked up, he met Kuroo's golden eyes - the expression in them gave him damn goose bumps. The black-haired wolf didn't move an inch from the spot and yet it looked as if he was circling Tsukishima like his prey. Tsukishima's pulse was racing, his head numb. His mouth fell open, trying to say something to get one of the men to touch him again, but all that left him was a high whimper as one of the tendrils slowly snaked its way up his leg.

Bokuto stood next to Kuroo, one hand on the wolf's shoulders, the other still busy pumping his dripping cock. Together they watched as Tsukishima's body shook under the touch of the tendrils, wide grins on their faces. Akaashi's movements could only be guessed by Tsukishima, but the man's hot breath danced playfully over his neck as he whispered sweet nothings in Tsukishima's ear.

“You're doing so well, Baby. Do you see Tetsu and Bo staring at you? You're so hot. Do you want to show them a little more?"

Akaashi's words clouded Tsukishima's head like poison and he felt himself nod, his eyes still on the wolf and the owl.

"Mmm, _good boy_."

Another purr and suddenly Tsukishima toppled over, the movement fast enough to let him take a hissing breath and when he suddenly hung on all fours in the air, his heart skipped a few breaths.

"I'll call that a position that I haven't seen until now.", Bokuto tilted his head, bared his teeth in amusement and gave his cock another pump.

"Anyone mind if I try a few bites?" He asked and Akaashi grinned crookedly. "I think Tsukishima would say if he didn't want to."

Bokuto's cock bobbed with every step he took towards Tsukishima and when he approached him he lifted his chin with one finger so that the blonde saw his dripping cock first and then his eyes.

“We helped you earlier, didn't we? How about if you help me now?"

A rhetorical question, Tsukishima would have to been forcibly removed from this place in order to withdraw now. Forgotten were the few seconds of doubt when the power went out. Just the desire to give back to each of these men everything they had given him burned on Tsukishima's tongue and his heart skipped a beat when Bokuto's thumb caressed his cheek, almost tenderly.

His mouth fell open by itself, a gesture as if it had been practiced and when he shortly afterwards felt the salty precum-smeared cock of the man on his tongue, he gave an almost relieved sigh. In the echo followed a deep groan from Bokuto, who put his head back while he pushed himself further and further into Tsukishima. The pulsating length already filled Tsukishima's mouth to the limit, but Bokuto still didn't seem to have reached the end. Tears shot to the corner of Tsukishima's eyes, his windpipe blocked by the sheer size of the cock in his throat.

He gurgled and tried to swallow around the feeling of powerlessness, his body unable to breathe. Just as Tsukishima saw the first black dots dance in front of his eyes, Bokuto pulled back, a blissed out look on his face and caressed the blond's cheek.

"Baby, I would like to fuck your mouth. May I?"

In response he got a smile on the blonde's tear-streaked face and Bokuto grunted with satisfaction.

“Ku, 'Kaashi. I think it's time."

Tsukishima didn't wonder what it was time for. He didn't wonder why Kuroo and Akaashi were approaching as if on command, both with concentrated expressions on their faces. What he was wondering about was what kind of sensation he suddenly felt on his lower back and which continued to move down in serpentine lines.

He got his answer less than two seconds later, when Akaashi uttered a barely audible mewl, muffled by the fact that his tongue was twisting down Tsukishima's back in damp tracks. The blonde winced, the movement of his own tongue around Bokuto's cock stopped and he watched with tension as Akaashi's long tongue moved over his ass. But Bokuto had none of it, a strong hand clawed into the blond curls and suddenly pulled Tsukishima so deep on his cock that he felt as if he was suffocating. Another gurgle escaped him, the sensation so completely overwhelming that he hardly noticed Akaashi's tongue moving with a flick against his puckered hole.

Only when the black-haired man lost patience and pulled Tsukishima's ass cheeks apart with both hands to have more room did the blonde whimper.

In the meantime, Kuroo had settled down under Tsukishima completely unnoticed and began to nibble at the man's sensitive nipples with his tongue and teeth. This action was accompanied by a growl, which made Tsukishima tremble while Bokuto thrusted his cock into his throat from the front and Akaashi teasingly moved his tongue towards his entrance. Not to mention the tendrils on his own cocks, which were still pumping him in a sluggish rhythm.

"You look so incredibly sexy, Baby." Bokuto pressed out after a particularly deep thrust that made Tsukishima tears run down his cheeks.

“Thank goodness we were finally able to escape from this laboratory. I couldn't stand to see you every day and not be allowed to touch you any longer."

Another deep thrust. "You don't know how many times we have talked about what we would do to have you with us."

Kuroo took over when Bokuto groaned deeply. “We always wanted only you. With skin and hair. Body, soul and heart.” He bit into the swollen nipple and elicited a pleading whimper from Tsukishima. "Please stay with us forever."

At that moment, Tsukishima would have promised them everything. He would have agreed to run away together, far, far away. To where they could live together without fear. He wanted to tell them that he was ready to follow them anywhere, but the cock in his mouth made it impossible so his only answer was a high-pitched moan.

Kuroo grinned against his skin before giving him another lascivious lick.

"I take that as a yes."

A slurping noise tore Tsukishima out of his stupor and before he had a chance to react, Akaashi's tongue pushed into him in one long motion. The feeling would have torn the ground from under Tsukishima's feet if he wouldn't have been in the air already. His thighs tried to close around the intrusion, but Akaashi pushed him further apart with his elbows, his tongue sunk infinitely deep into the blonde.

"If you could just see yourself." Bokuto groaned, grimacing with sheer exertion. "You look so great around my cock and with Akaashi's tongue inside you." A low growl and he tugged even harder at Tsukishima's hair. “Do you feel how far he opens you? I bet when he's done with you, Tetsu and I can take you both at the same time."

Tsukishima whimpered, the thought more tempting than he wanted to admit and he felt Akaashi grin against his sensitive skin as he tightened around his tongue.

Kuroo blew lightly on his nipples. “Whatever you're doing, Bo, you're doing it well. He's leaking all over the place."

"Oh is that so?", A wolfish grin crossed the man's face and Tsukishima's eyes widened when Bokuto paused in his thrusts and slowly, so slowly, eased himself inch by inch into Tsukishima. "Such a _good boy_ ," the man purred softly and Tsukishima literally vibrated, the praise so much more effective than any kiss. "And now be good and swallow everything, alright Baby?"

And that was exactly what Tsukishima did.

With one last deep push, Bokuto sank into him, growling until it stopped, and a heartbeat later, warm liquid ran down Tsukishima's neck. The blonde rolled his eyes in sheer ecstasy, the sensation too much for his body. Gurgling and whimpering, a second orgasm almost knocked him to the ground and Akaashi gasped hoarsely behind him as his tongue was massaged by Tsukishima's twitching rim.

Kuroo leaned back, giggling. “Two done, let's see how often we can make you come. How about once for every time you teased one of us without even realizing it?” He pinched Tsukishima's nipple, grinning with relish, and looked at the blonde's still semi-hard cock, constantly getting massaged by the tendrils. "That would be a good three hundred orgasms." Another grin. " _Per person_."

Tsukishima, finally able to speak again after ages, gasped and lifted his head. His voice sounded hoarse when he turned to Kuroo: "If I come one more time, I guarantee you that I will die."

"Now don't exaggerate. I'm sure you can do at least three more.” He glanced at Akaashi, who was still busy stretching Tsukishima.

"Besides, it would be really tragic if you couldn't keep your promise." The blonde returned his gaze, which was now resting on him again, with a confused eyebrow raised and Kuroo smirked. "Don't say that you forgot how you promised us on the first night of your work that you would make sure that we can get out of there and then live the way we always wanted to live?"

"And to live like you've always wanted to is -"

"Right. With you by our side. _Below us, above us, between us. On all fours, on your back, on your stomach._ "

Tsukishima swallowed dryly, his eyes flickering between Kuroo and Bokuto, the latter having already stroked his cock to full hardness again. At exactly that moment Akaashi's tongue, which had only moved in small circular movements, touched a point in him that made Tsukishima's head snap back.

"Fu ---- ck.", He gasped and Kuroo raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Someone seems to want some attention. 'kaashi, haven't you been taught not to play with your food?"

In response, the tongue brushed the spot again and Tsukishima cursed. "Oh fuck, _fuck f_ -", the rest of his sentence drowned in Kuroo's mouth, which the black-haired man pressed against him.

Tsukishima's lips, smeared with Bokuto's sperm, were opened by a skilled tongue and Kuroo purred when the blonde came towards him immediately and they both shared Bokuto's taste in an intense dance of their tongues. At the same time, Akaashi spread Tsukishima a little more before pulling out of the blonde with a squelch, licking his lips.

"Time for the main course." His voice slipped lower and Tsukishima trembled against Kuroo's lips, he still had Bokuto's words in the back of his mind.

His glassy eyes flickered pleadingly to the owl hybrid, which, as before, had also assumed an observer position. A knowing grin spread across his lips and he kicked Kuroo lightly on the thigh.

"Looks like our Tsukki wants to feel how _much_ we love him." At Akaashi's amused chuckle, he added, "How about having all of us at once? You can do it, can't you baby? 'kaashi made you so _wet_ and _open_ for us."

All Tsukishima could give in response was another nod against Kuroo's lips. Not a heartbeat later, the latter withdrew and began to kick his pants off his feet, the prominent bulge clearly visible at Tsukishima's eye level. But the sight that was presented to him when Kuroo removed the last piece of cloth, managed to let Tsukishima catch his breath in surprise. While Bokuto had a normal, albeit larger than average, cock, Kuroo's had an unmistakable knot at the root of his shaft.

Enjoying the blond's gaze, Kuroo stroked his dripping length and grinned crookedly. “Never seen a wolf before, Baby? Don't worry, once I've stuffed you with this knot, you'll never want to have normal sex again."

Bokuto snorted and stepped closer, both dicks now directly in front of Tsukishima's face and his mouth watered at the thought of having these two cocks inside him.

"Take a look at him, Ku, I have the feeling that if we don't hurry, our Baby will only come from the sight of our cocks.", Bokuto smirked and Kuroo laughed softly, a hand buried in Tsukishima's hair like silent praise.

Behind them, Akaashi giggled too and pressed a feather-light kiss on Tsukishima's ass. “Tell them what you want, Baby. Your mouth is free again and I know that you have a sharp tongue. Talk to us."

It cost Tsukishima all strength to tear his gaze away from the dripping dicks in front of him and to look the two men in the eye, a slight pout on his face. "I'm not a person who breaks his promises."

"So?" Kuroo eyed him lurking.

"Let me help you."

" _Say it, Tsukishima_.", Akaashi's voice had an almost commanding tone and Tsukishima breathed in shakily.

"Please fuck me. I need you. Each of you. In me. _Now_."

"Look at you.", Bokuto clicked his tongue while Kuroo stroked Tsukishima's cheek. "It wasn't that difficult, Baby." A grin crept onto his features. "And now we're going to fuck you until you forget that other men have ever wanted to own you."

"You belong to us." Kuroo took a step back. "Nobody else is allowed to touch you."

“ _Our beautiful Moonshine_. We will make you so happy. And you us.", Akaashi mumbled and Tsukishima's heart fluttered from being overwhelmed. But before he even had the chance to respond, Kuroo and Bokuto parted in front of him and gave way to Akaashi, who now stood in front of the blonde.

"Keep your eyes close to me, will you?" The man's voice was accompanied by a movement of the tendrils that lowered Tsukishima slightly.

With a quick look down he noticed that Kuroo had laid down under him, his teeth back on his nipples. A tug at his hair reminded Tsukishima what Akaashi had said and he raised his head. Blue eyes fixated him almost jugging and then suddenly a tendril wrapped itself around his neck. Not hard, but hard enough that Tsukishima got goose bumps and Akaashi bit his lower lip.

"Just that you don't forget who you should pay attention to."

At that moment Tsukishima felt the wet tip of Kuroo's cock on his puckered hole, the sensation so intoxicating that he whimpered softly, his eyes still on Akaashi.

The latter grinned crookedly and clicked his tongue. “I don't want you to look away for a second, no matter what happens next, yes? Do you think you can do it, Baby?"

Tsukishima's approval was drowned out in a gasp, which he owed to Kuroo, who with a single push sank to his knot in the blonde and thus pushed all the air out of his lungs. His mouth opened helplessly, a silent scream on his lips, the watery eyes constantly fixed on Akaashi and the movement in which the man slowly peeled himself off his clothes. Layer by layer, blue eyes dark with lust.

" _Good boy_ ," he whispered softly. "You deserve a reward for that."

And as if Kuroo had just been waiting for this, the man under Tsukishima began to thrust into him at a rapid pace. It cost the blonde everything not to close his eyes. Tears ran down his cheeks and Akaashi stroked each of them away, a proud smile on his face. Kuroo buried himself deeper in Tsukishima with each thrust, a growl on his lips, groaning hoarsely as the blonde tried to accommodate his thrusts.

"Fuck Baby, I'll fuck you until your hole only knows the shape of my cock."

Almost as if he wanted to make the promise on the spot, the black-haired wolf slightly changed the angle and suddenly Tsukishima screamed.

"Wh - what ?!"

Bokuto gave a small laugh. “Looks like you've found the spot. Now be nice and give our Baby what he wants."

"You don't have to tell me that twice.", Kuroo grinned against Tsukishima's skin and pulled the blonde towards him. It felt like his entire body was tearing apart so deep and hard Kuroo penetrated Tsukishima. Whimpering, he tried to keep his gaze on Akaashi, but with every push it was harder not to roll his eyes. The slapping of skin was the only sound in the wood for a moment, loud enough in Tsukishima's ears to make him whimper. Kuroo filled him completely. Sweat dripped from Tsukishima's back down onto Kuroo's cock, which kept disappearing inside him, making every thrust even wetter. Tsukishima could feel the cock pulsing inside him, his rim pulled Kuroo further and further into his heat and he breathed out, a helpless gasp every time Kuroo fucked into him from below.

"It feels so fantastic," growled the black-haired man between clenched teeth. “You're really sucking me in. As I said - when I'm done with you, you will only dream of my cock."

To support his words, he increased the pace again, fucking the rest of sense out of Tsukishima's head, leaving behind a whimpering blond man who clawed his tendrils with all his might.

"Yes oh God, don't stop, _dontstopdontstop_ " a swirl of words gushed out of Tsukishima. Nothing made sense anymore, only the cock in him, being fucked up to the knot, that made his entire body shake.

But just as Kuroo hit the bundle of nerves in him again and Tsukishima literally _wailed_ , a second tip suddenly pressed against his hole and Tsukishima's eyes widened. A touch of panic rose in him, the unbelievable fullness in him had no room for a second cock. He would tear. He would -

“Shhh Baby look at me. We'll stop immediately if you don't want to, but I know you can. Take a deep breath, ok? ", Akaashi's finger on his lip tore Tsukishima out of his stupor and his eyes flickered to the smaller man for help.

He stroked his cheek again, but his eyes focused on a point behind Tsukishima where the blonde suspected Bokuto. The moment Bokuto's cock pressed against Tsukishima's rim, Kuroo's thrusts stopped and a loaded atmosphere settled over the men. Bokuto's fingers dug into Tsukishima's hip like claws, while he slowly nudged his length against his hole.

All air left Tsukishima's lungs when the tip of Bokuto's cock suddenly entered him, a feeling as if he was being torn from his body. Both Kuroo and Bokuto gave a throaty groan at the sudden tightness and Tsukishima gasped for air, completely unable to process what was happening to him.

Tears ran unsteadily down his cheeks, Akaashi's soothing hands just a drop in the ocean. Soft praises hung in the air, the moans of Kuroo and Bokuto in the distance. Blood pulsed in Tsukishima's ears and his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. Again and again Tsukishima's hands reached into the void, he was still tied up in the air like a sinner. With a quiet soothing sound, Akaashi took Tsukishima's face and brought him nearer, feathery kisses on the tear-streaked skin.

“You're doing a fantastic job Baby, Bo and Tetsu are feeling _so good_. But you have to hold out a moment longer, okay?"

Everything in Tsukishima screamed that he couldn't hold out a moment longer and yet he nodded. The look he got from Akaashi for it was so full of affection that Tsukishima gasped for breath and the two men behind him groaned in unison.

"Fuck, Akaashi. Don't do something like that, if he gets even tighter, I can't hold any longer.", Bokuto growled under his breath, whereupon Akaashi laughed sweetly.

And again it was Tsukishima who stared at the other man in awe. As if Akaashi's laughter had loosened him a bit, an overwhelmed whimper came out of his throat and suddenly he felt the two cocks inside him both slide deeper at the same time. Kuroo and Bokuto seemed to have noticed that too, because not a second later they both set a pace that made Tsukishima's eyes turn backwards. Blissed out, he let the small electrical surges wander through his body, the warmth in his stomach barely bearable and yet at the same time the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Fuck yes!", He didn't recognize his own voice anymore, rough and hoarse from everything that had happened within the last hour. A sharp scream shook his body the moment Bokuto hit _the_ point in him again and Tsukishima _lost it._

Spasms shook his body, his legs cramping almost painfully when the third orgasm of the evening threw him down. The tendrils around his neck and cock trembled as Tsukishima fell forward like a leaf in the wind, unable to tense a single muscle in his body. Which in turn made it even easier to thrust inside him and the blonde couldn't keep his eyes open anymore when Bokuto and Kuroo fucked him senseless. Their grunts and moans only penetrated through a fog to Tsukishima, along with the third cock that suddenly appeared in front of his face and was pushed into his mouth. Tsukishima couldn't whimper anymore.

There was not a single sound that could still express how he felt, _ecstatic, destroyed, like in heaven, certainly already in hell._

"Baby, it feels so good inside of you." Akaashi gasped between his thrusts, both hands on Tsukishima's cheeks, the only grounding he got while three cocks moved like machines inside him.

Hands, tongues, teeth - they drove Tsukishima's body further, until only white dots danced in his field of vision and he no longer knew where was up and down. His body ached, begging for a moment of peace, but at the same time Tsukishima felt a merciless heat build up inside him for the fourth time. His skin _tingled_. An almost painful pull and while Akaashi thrusted his cock into Tsukishima's throat as far as it would go, Tsukishima thought that after this night he could never live without these men again. They burned themselves into his body like red-hot irons, a small reminder what united them.

The moment when Kuroo's knot slipped into him was the moment when Tsukishima finally lost all self-control.

A scream ripped from his throat, feral and ecstatic.

And suddenly it was over - Tsukishima noticed that he was coming a fourth time, but he heard nothing more. His eyes rolled back, grimacing in bliss as the three men followed him. He only felt how warm liquid was pumped into him, teeth, hands and claws boring into him almost desperately before his senses gave in to the overstimulation and Tsukishima lost consciousness with one last whimper.

Cool air was the next thing Tsukishima felt. One of his hands was buried in soft fur and as he exhaled he could feel feathers vibrating on his lip. With closed eyes Tsukishima felt down and got a low purr in response, which clearly seemed to belong to Kuroo.

"Hey Tsukki.", The blonde blinked one eye down and was greeted with the broadly smiling face of the black-haired wolf hybrid.

The man had both arms wrapped around Tsukishima's waist, while his tail had apparently served as a pillow for Tsukishima. Not that Kuroo seemed to mind. He snuggled a little closer, with his face buried in Tsukishima's chest, and kissed the scratched skin. Only now did someone move behind his back and a rumbling giggle could be heard before two gray wings closed around them like a blanket.

"Morning Tsukki." Bokuto's voice was still rough from sleep and he too pressed a kiss against Tsukishima's head before looking to his side.

Following his gaze, the blonde discovered another head of black hair that had curled up next to him. Akaashi gave a low sigh as soon as Tsukishima buried one hand in his black hair and scratched him.

"Let him sleep, it's been a long night for him.", Bokuto mumbled lovingly, his mouth on Tsukishima's hair and he exhaled warmly.

Just as Tsukishima was about to point out that it wasn't exactly a walk for him yesterday, at least physically, a hawk flew past them and he stopped short. Blinking, he raised his head and almost instantly drew back, as if realizing exactly where they were.

The trees looked like small matches under them, the forest a distant whisper and the wind tickled coolly on his bare skin. Miles and miles of forest stretched at their feet. Tsukishima's grip on Kuroo's fur tightened slightly and the black-haired man gave a reassuring growl.

"Akaashi dragged us to the next mountains yesterday.", Bokuto explained quietly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to wake up several hundred meters above the ground. The florr below, as Tsukishima now discovered, was a network of tendrils, leaves and flowers and clung to a rock like a nest. “'Kaashi spent the entire night concentrating his skills on our hiding spot. When he fell asleep earlier, he could barely stand on his feet."

"Yes, we had to promise him that one of us would always stay awake so that he can protect you."

This statement made Tsukishima snort. "You are the ones who are being hunted, not me."

"That's probably true.", Kuroo nodded tiredly, his face snuggled back into Tsukishima's stomach and eyed him with lazy eyes. "But if someone came and took you, we might as well have stayed locked up."

Tsukishima took a sharp breath and Bokuto scratched his neck, his lips lightly on the countless bite marks. “We always knew that there would come a moment when we would be free. We didn't know when and how, but we are animals. We feel something like that.” A hand wrapped around Tsukishima's torso. “But since we met you, we knew that we would not go without you. No matter what."

"But why me?". Tsukishima's voice trembled slightly, the realization that these three men had only ever seen him still not within his grasp.

"Because we love you, you fool.", at the sound of Akaashi's voice he swirled around and the black-haired hybrid sat up with a low sigh, pressing the back of his hand to his eyes and yawned. The tendrils on his back trembled with every movement and he grimaced for a moment. “You were always there when we were almost going insane. You listened to us when we had to talk, when we were lonely or when the new experiments caused us pain.” He squeezed Tsukishima's hand lightly. “For you we have always been humans. No monsters and we all saw how difficult it was for you to pull off this job. But you did it, not for yourself, but for beings like us. Even if you never said it, we noticed that you also appreciate us very much."

"Right, at least we owed you the permission to go out in the first place." added Bokuto, his face still buried in Tsukishima's hair and Kuroo nodded. “And now we owe our freedom to you too. We owe you _so much_. So let us give our world to you, Moonshine."

Tsukishima's answer was drowned in a suppressed sob and it was only when Akaashi leaned against him and kissed the tears off his cheek that he realized he was crying. The three men around him hugged him tightly, all wings, tail and tendrils, hands clasped tightly together and Akaashi smiled against Tsukishima's neck.

“By the way, we're sorry we were so hard on you yesterday. Next time we're going to spoil you, alright?."

Tsukishima felt a faint chuckle bubbling up in him and when he giggled all three men stopped, an almost incredulous look on their faces.

“It was completely fine. I knew you would take care of me.", He stretched slightly, ignoring the slight soreness in his ass, "even if I have to say that this whole knot thing is definitely a challenge."

Purring, Kuroo snuggled into Tsukishima's neck and Bokuto closed his mighty wings around the group with a satisfied sigh.

In the silence, Tsukishima asked quietly: "What will happen to us now?"

"Who knows." Kuroo gave him a light squeeze. "We'll have to see where we're going."

It was quiet for another moment, then Akaashi smiled. “I heard there are wonderful winters in the north. Lots of snow and huge forests."

"Mhm, that sounds good.", A warm kiss from Bokuto against Akaashi's temple and Tsukishima smiled mildly as he snuggled into the arms of the men.

"Yes, that definitely sounds good."


End file.
